Background Cinematics
Background cinematics feature in MotorStorm, MotorStorm: Pacific Rift and MotorStorm: Arctic Edge. They can be seen in the background of the in-game menus. They show stunts, scenes and various on-going events from the various Festivals. MotorStorm *''' 'A totaled Ozutsu Ronin is seen being towed away by a Molotov Drago. The Ronin is pretty damaged, as it is quite dented and beaten up, the spoiler is coming off and the rear bumper gets detached as it is getting towed. (Note that this cinematic is the first one shown every time the game is booted). *A Patriot Surger is seen pulling donuts around a woman. *A Wombat Typhoon is seen driving at top speed over a barrel-roll jump. It then somehow manages to successfully land the barrel-roll and then does a 360° spin before coming to a stop. *In first-person view, the camera follows others through row-upon-row of modified Volkswagen Type 2s, before reaching a stage at the bottom of a ridge. *Revellers push a blazing wreck of a car down a hill. It then hits a rock, sending it violently tumbling down the slope crashing into various other assorted wrecks. *A Monarch Bulldog follows a Beelzebuggy Carabid through the desert. **A reverse of the previous scene, the camera is now on the Carabid and is viewing the Bulldog *A Jester BXR, Jester Super BXR and a Beelzebuggy Carabid power through the Festival gates, skirting around the people on foot. *A Jester Super BXR and a Patriot Renegade tandem-drift around a figure-of-eight course in the middle of a huge crowd. (Note: in this scene the Super BXR has working taillights and headlights, however in-game it does not. Also, the Renegade seems to have working front and rear lights, however, like the Super BXR, in-game it also does not have this as it is a NASCAR so they are just stickers). *The camera flies over a cheering crowd in front of a stage that has a Castro Varadero as the tow vehicle. *A Monarch Champ is seen jumping off a cliff, then the rider jumps off the bike, opening their parachute to safety. *A Jester BXR and a Wulff Revo drive past the Festival wall, backdropped by the West Mitten Butte, the festival tents and various hot air balloons. *There is an overhead shot of the Valley at dusk, with the Festival off in the distance and various campfires atop different mesas in the foreground, and lots of faint headlights of cars driving all over the valley. *A queue of vehicles enter the Festival. At the front on the queue is an RV towing a trailer with an Ozutsu Ronin, another vehicle behind the RV towing the Ronin is a Castro Robusto towing a trailer on which is a Beelzebuggy Carabid. There is various camping grounds, with a stage in the background and various people walking around. MotorStorm: Pacific Rift * A Mojave Globetrotter is jumped off of the side of a towering cliff - below, a crude target has been drawn into a clearing, scattered with numerous wrecked vehicles. The occupants successfully bail out and parachute to safety, surviving; the truck is destroyed on impact. *A Voodoo Mastadon jumps over the Festival wall, before a biker jumps out of the loadbed. She then jumps off of the rusting fuselage of a wrecked airplane. *A driver in a Lunar-Tec Weevil prepares to be, and gets, launched off the Carrier via the aircraft catapult. The driver emerges from the water and gets picked out by a spotlight that was searching for him. *A Patriot Rodeo and a Patriot V8 roll past a crowd of people in front of one of the festival stages. The Rodeo stops and joins the crowd, whereas the V8 continues to drive under a rope bridge and towards the main festival stage. *A damaged Voodoo Anaconda is seen driving under the rope bridge from the previous scene, that is suspended from high up on the cliff. A couple of people are watching from it. *That same Voodoo Anaconda is now on the Carrier and is seen being lowered via an aircraft elevator into the Carrier's cargo hold to be repaired. (This is the first cinematic that will play when the game is booted) Note: in the first portion of the shot, with the camera in an aerial position, the Anaconda pulls away to drive off the elevator while it is still travelling downwards. However, as the camera switches position to the interior of the Carrier, the Anaconda only sets off when the elevator has come to a stop. *A Lunar-Tec Wendigo is airlifted off The Carrier by a helicopter to The Island. (Note that the wheel movement is badly rendered in this shot, as the wheels of the truck are turning slower than the speed the truck is moving). *Various crushed vehicles are towed by a Voodoo Mastadon into a junk yard situated on an isolated beach. People then come over to check through the spoils. *The camera pans across, first to see a clifftop campfire surrounded by people, and then the huge Festival lower on the beach. In this shot, the clifftop campfire has a man fixing a Wasabi Katana (which does not appear in-game, but would appear in Arctic Edge). *The camera is on the beach; it views a Patriot V8 cruising towards a huge crowd at the main festival stage, there is a metal sculpture with the body of a Wasabi Ventura and various other Bikes mounted on it, and thousands of people partying with a Springbok Namibia just visible amidst the crowd. MotorStorm: Arctic Edge * A Patriot V8 drives into shot before pulling donuts in the snow (despite this, the V8 does not appear in this game). Note: This cinematic is always the first seen when the game boots up. *A Wasabi Yuki snowmobile is ridden towards the main stage of the Festival. *A Voodoo Anaconda (which also doesn't appear in-game) drives in convoy with a Patriot V8, a Wasabi Yuki and a Nord Pioneer past the camera. *The camera is on a mountain top as it pans across the whole Festival at night. *The camera is at ground level as it pans across the whole Festival at night, a Nord Pioneer is visible, parked in the foreground. Trivia *MotorStorm: Apocalypse and MotorStorm RC do not have background cinematics. Apocalypse simply has stills of various motion comics. *''Arctic Edge has the fewest background cinematic scenes by far. *In Pacific Rift's cinematics, the same vehicles are seen in multiple cinematics. For example, the damaged Voodoo Anaconda is seen driving under a rope bridge and then later it is seen on the Carrier; and also the same Yellow Patriot V8 is seen four times: It is first seen by the festival wall before the Voodoo Mastadon jumps over, then it is seen again driving with the Patriot Rodeo past the stage crowd, then again driving up to the huge crowd on the beach, and finally it is seen yet again in the Carrier's cargo bay where the driver is seen making adjustments as the damaged Anaconda rolls past. (The fact that it's the same car each time is proven by the fact that it is driven by the same distinct person wearing a flying cap in each cinematic). Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Arctic Edge Category:Gameplay